fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fruit Ninja 3DS
Fruit Ninja 3DS is a new Fruit Ninja game making it's first debut on a console: the 3DS. Like most Fruit Ninja games most all of it uses touch control and very few parts of the game where buttons are used. It is produced by Fritez Co. Gameplay The gameplay is quite simple and hasn't changed much during the last Fruit Ninja installments. The gameplay is somewhat alterd depending on the mode played. In any mode the player uses the stylist to slash across the screen, that allows them to cut fruit and trigger traps such as bombs. The player's goal is usully to get the most points by slashing as much fruit as they can until the end of the game most of the time trying to avoid hitting bombs and attempting to slash power-ups. At the Sensi's Swag mode the player can change the background of the stage and alter the blade's platte . Some of the options can be unlocked by furfilling certain events or using fruit juice to buy these options. In any mode when fruit is cut the player is awarded fruit juice drops that can be used to buy various items from the shop and even some new modes. Modes Solo Dojo : A basic mode where the player learns all the basics and info about Power-Ups, items and tutorials about the game. Story : A mode where the player has three lives and must stop fruit-themed enemies from launching full view into thier screens. The level is cleared when time is up. There are 6 worlds each having 7 levels one being bonus and one being a boss battle being near the end. In a boss battle the player must use some kind of strategy to defeat the boss. There are three modes easy, medium and hard each being harder than the last yet giving more fruit juice than the last. Classic : The classic game mode and has quite simple rules. The player must chop fruit before it falls or they lose a life. Lifes can also be lost by hitting a bomb. There are three lives given at the beginning and the game ends when all three are lost. Zen Mode : Another simple mode that only includes fruits thrown and does not include bombs or any other hazards. The game ends when time runs out. Very little fruit juice is awarded however. Arcade Mode : The player is given a certain amount of time to try and get as many points as possible by chopping fruit. Points are lost if bombs are hit. There are also some power-ups that help out the player if hit. Boss Battles : A mode where the player is given 10 lives to battle all the bosses in story in order of worlds. Tons of fruit juice is awarded in this mode. Multi-Player Competative : Much like arcade where all items are scaled down. Up to four players can play in timed matches where each player competes to get the most points by slicing fruit before thier opponents. Special items can be used to hinder other's progress. Whichever player gets the most points at the end wins. Co-op A mode where each player is given 2 lives and much like classic the whole team must try and survive. The screen is divided into four sections each having a background representing each player's colors. If a hazard is triggerd or a fruit falls on a player's side they take the life. This doesn't mean the player can slash into other screens to help them however. When slashing into another player's screen the player cannot trigger bombs. There are also like arcade some power-ups. Battle A mode that involves the player's choice of a panda. Each player takes turns one player slicing at the pandas and thier fruit but only 3 stright slices can be used and after either all 3 slices are used or the player takes too long it it rotates. While a panda the player can draw lines for thier panda to follow, each panda has a certain amount of life restored by touching fruit. Other Shop The player can use fruit juice to buy modes and costomizible items. Sensai's Swag The player can change the background of the stage and alter the blade's platte. Characters Playable Each panda has a special ability they can use in story mode. Supporting Items Normal Blades Backgrounds Enemies Bosses